


Inuyasha: The Fairytale of the Dog, Dragon and Wolf

by Flippythedemon



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, I don't like her, Inuyasha has a mouth, Inuyasha has two hands, M/M, Multi, Oc has a mouth, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Self-Insert I guess, and neither belings to Kikyo, don't need to know about Yu Yu Hakusho, has some Yu Yu Hakusho in this, kagome does not exist, kikyo stay away, oc takes kagome place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flippythedemon/pseuds/Flippythedemon
Summary: Kayda Higurashi has been moving around from town to town for many years..only coming to visit her family on Holidays and Birthdays ever since her father's death..all becasue demons have been after her..she never knew why until on her fifteenth Birthday she was pulled inside the well that was on her Family Shrine..now thanks to other things happening she is traveling with a half dog demon by the name of Inuyasha to collect Jewel Shards of the Shikon no Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls..along the way they meet both friends and Foes..and learn how to trust again...but will they survive to the end?
Relationships: InuYasha (InuYasha)/Original Female Character(s), InuYasha/Kouga (InuYasha), Kouga (InuYasha)/Original Female Character(s), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. The Dragon who Overcame Time and The Dog who just Overcome

**Author's Note:**

> Yep I have a new fic..I can't stop myself espically since I learned that there is going to be a sequel to the original show! Don't take me wrong I love Kagome but I seen this a lot and I wanted my try with it making my own oc! Anyway I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**500 Year ago- Goshinboku Village**

The day..was peaceful..rare for the days of these times..

“It's Inuyasha!”

Or at least it was...flames burst into the air, burning everything down. Men held weapons of spears, axes and bows. Women grab their children and ran. From the forest a boy jumps into the air breaking the net that was holding him down. He had pure silver white hair that reached to the middle of his back. What was strange was that instead of human ears he had two small white dog ears that were twitching. His golden eyes held mischief in them.

He dodges all the ropes and spears before he breaks through the roof. He smirks covering his nose and mouth with the sleeve of his red kimono..his eyes narrowing at his prize.

It was a jewel, which was glowing a powerful aura. He snatches it up just as men break ope the doors. He jumps out of the way of their spears, which knocks down the torches setting the shrine on fire. He jumps through the roof just as the shrine explodes.

He laughs as he twirls in the air, “So there..finally..a way for me to become full demon at last..” he glares down at the villagers and yells at them, “This is only what you deserve! Just as I deserve the Jewel of Four Souls!”

He starts heading to the forest..when a voice calls out..

“Inuyasha!”

The next thing he knew..was pain.. As an arrow pierce his chest..pinning him to the tree that the village was named after. He looks up at the woman who did the deed, betrayal in his eyes..and heartbreak pooling in them..”

“Ki..kikyo..how...how dare you, I..I thought..” he couldn’t say anymore as he lost the strength to keep his eyes open..the arm he was holding out fell limp to his side.

The woman..now known as Kikyo stumbles where the jewel had fell..blood dripping down her back. She kneels down in front of it..just as a small girl with bandages wrapped around her eye comes .

“Big sister..your hurt..badly” she states as the villagers come over.

“The jewel..for such a thing..”

“Please sister..we have to take care of you..” Kikyo sighs and shakes her head at her younger sister.

“I will not live..listen well Kaede..take this,” she holds out the jewel to her younger sister, “And burn it with my body..It must..never fall into the wrong hands again.” she then takes painful gasps before she falls to the ground. Before her world blacks out..she could only think..

_ “I shall take this jewel with me..to the world beyond..” _

_ But what she didn’t know is that the jewel glows as her body burns..no one knows that the strings of fate begin to weave..but..that something happens. _

_ When Kikyo had shot Inuyasha..some of his blood had dripped onto the jewel..and that had changed the strings somewhat..originally a girl name Kagome was supposed to be born to the Higuraski Family..to hold the soul of Kikyo..but with Inuyasha’s demon blood had change fate..instead..of Kagome it was.. _

* * *

“Come on..give us your money..” a little kid whimpers as a couple of goons stood over him.. “But..I..I need it..my mama,” he then whimpers when the leader of the goons slam his hand against the wall above the kid’s head.

“I don’t give a fucking crap! Now give me your money before I beat you up you little shit!” the kid whimpers and puts his hand in his pocket when the leader hears a cry of pain from one of his own.

Turning around the gang flinches at the person in front of them. It was a girl about 4’10 with long messy black hair that reached her past her shoulders. She had bandages wrapped around her forehead but her bangs framed her face while some were spiked up. She wore a large green sweater and some black pants. You couldn't see her ears as they were covered by her hair and around her neck was a chipped fang.

The boy's eyes widened in relief, “Kayda!”

The older boys tremble at the sight of the girl, “Hey Souta! These two aren’t giving you any trouble are they?”

At that the group of boys run out of the alley making Souta laugh, “Thanks sis...what are you doing here? I thought you wouldn’t be here until tomorrow?” the girl laughs rubbing her kid brother’s hair.

“Hey it's my Birthday! As if I’m going to miss spending time with my family!”

_ “My name is Kayda Higurashi...I'm fourteen years old..well I’ll be fifteen tomorrow but you get the idea..I just came back to town to spend some time with my family..I’ve been on the road for a couple of years now..since my father’s death..I take online classes so I don’t get in trouble..I do it to keep my family safe.. _

“The Shikon Jewel?” Kayda holds up the purple marble keychain. She was now hanging out with her grandfather in the living room helping him sort out the new merchandise. 

“The Jewel of Four Souls..it's said that as long as one has this, one’s family will know safety and prosperity!”

Kayda raises an eyebrow..something in her..didn’t really believe that.. “and people actually pay for these marbles? You don’t actually think tourists are going to buy these things do you?”

“Hear it’s legend Kayda! In the beginning..” he then glares when his granddaughter holds the jewel over their pet cat Buyo..Kayda looks up and smiles sheepishly making her Grandfather sighs

“As I was saying..” he tries again but Kayda interrupts him making him sigh.

“You found anything yet why demons want me?” she then sighs when he shakes his head.

_ For as long as I can remember..demons have been after me..mom even told me they have been after me since I was born.that I only survived because of my dad.maybe it was because I live on a very old shrine..maybe somehow I absorb some sort of power from the sacred Goshinboku Tree that is around 500 years old or older...anyway when I do come back home I live with my mom, grandfather and my little brother..I heard many stories all my life..and because of the stuff I have seen I believe every word of it..but I never thought it would had something to do with me..until today..my fifthteen birthday. _

* * *

“I’m leaving!” She was heading to the old middle school to drop off some papers but then she noticed her brother.

“Hey Souta! You know you're not supposed to be playing in there,” the nine year old turns to his sister.

“I’m not..it's the cat...I’m trying to get him out without going in myself,” Kayda walks over..

“I don’t blame you for that,” she mutters kneeing down.

_ “Its true...even I never gone inside the Well House..something always freak me out.. _

“Buyo..” Souta calls out, making Kayda sigh as she stands up.

“Ok..Ok I’ll go get him out..” she starts heading down but stops somewhat when she hears a scratching nose..

_ “Its..coming from..inside the well?” But..how..?” _

She then jumps a bit looking down to see Buyo rubbing against her legs, “Geeze..the things I go through and I get a bit scared by the itty bitty kitty kat..” she picks of Buyo and rubs his ears, Soto smiles at the sight but his eyes widen when the well flash.

“Kayda! Behind you!” was the only warning she got before the seal and the blockage to the well breaks..Kayda’s nose twitches and her eyes widen..

“A demon?! Here..but the well,” she then gasps as she is grabbed from behind, dropping Buyo who ran out of the well.When she was turned around her eyes widen at the sight of the blue void that met her eyes instead of the bottom of the well before they caught sight of the demon that held her. 

“Oh fucking..not one of you guys again!” she grits her fangs in annoyance at the centipede demon..

“Alive..oh to be alive once more..” Kayda blinks as the skeleton begins to grow back its muscles and veins..what was creeper was that this woman has the bottom half of a centipede.

“Oh I just feel my strength return..you have..you have it don’t you?! Give it to me!”

Growls erupted from Kayda’s throat when the centipede demon licks her, “I have no fucking clue what your talking about but you better let me go right now!” she places her hand on the demon’s face as a green light erupts from her hand. The centipede demon shrieks in pain being force to let Kayda go.

“You wretched half-breed...I must have the Sacred Jewel..I will...not lose the Jewel of..Four souls..now..”

Kayda’s eyes widen at that as she finally lands at the bottom of the well..the weird blue void glow disappears. She winces as she lands holding her hand to her side. “Fuck..I hate it when that happens…” standing up she looks around. She notices the arm that was still attached to her own arm and grunts in disgust before she pulls it off. Seeing some vines she begins to climb.

“But still..what was she talking about..the Shikon Jewel? GRandpa said that..it was destroyed..years ag-” she stops when she finally gets to the top of the well..instead of the well house she was expecting..but in a forest..

“What the fuck..” she sits on the well.. “Did the well..take me to Makai?” Makai was also known as Demon World...it's the place that demons made when technology got more advance and humans started to hunt down demons..sometimes Kayda went there..but not always..she was usually invited to see the Dark Tournament by one of the Kings of Makai..

Looking up at the sky she could see that it was in fact not Makai since the sky was in fact blue not the crimson.

“If..I’m not in Makai..then where am I?”

Walking around she kept her senses up when she looks up recognizing the Goshinboku..her eyes narrow.. “That’s the same tree..but it can’t be..the Shrine isn’t anywhere near..” she stops when she gets to the clearing..the tree looked exactly like the one at home..but there was a boy attached to it..covered in branches was a by about her age with long silver white hair wearing a red kimono. But what really caught her eye were the two dog ears on top of his head..

Walking over, using the roots, she gets closer to him, “Those..are definitely dog ears...are you..” she gently rubs the ears..before she blushes realizing what she was doing.

“Ok Kayda..don’t do that to the dead demon hanging on the tree..” she then blinks when she catches a wiff of his scent..

“Wait..your..your not dead..and you smell like..”

“Get away from there!” was her only warning before the sound of arrows coming towards her was her only warning. She braces herself against the boy as arrows struck the tree.

“This land is forbidden! Be you a stranger?!”

“You found her in Inuyahsa’s Forest?”

Kayda found herself tied up, sitting on a straw mat..in a village she had never seen before.

“Aye, a lass in the queerest rags, she is!”

“She’s coming to spyin’ I wager!”

“Then another battle’s a-brewing..just what we need and in the middle of rice planting season too..”

She could be one of those kitsune using magic to look like a girl,”

“Nah those shape shifting foxes are a lot tricker than that..”

_ “Fuck..did..did the well send me back in time..during the Sengoku Period..Feudalis, Warring States..” _

“Make way! Make Way! Lady Kaede, the Priestess, is come!” an older woman wearing a eye patch comes over. Kayda couldn’t help but be nervous..she could sense the power coming off the old woman.

“Who are you? Why were ye found in the Forest of Inuyasha?” the old woman then blinks and before Kayda could do anything she takes hold of her chin. “Let me see ye face..”

Kayda tries to hold back the anger that was growing but she was confuse when the older woman pulls back.

“It’s there..but I do not know why..you’re her image..my elder sister..Kikyo..”

* * *

Later Kayda found herself in the older woman’s hut. She found out that her name was Kaede and the fact that she was no longer in her own time. She was wincing when her side was pulsing in pain.

“Are ye alright child? Did the men hurt you with their arrows?” Kaede asks worryingly as the child has been rubbing her side for a while.

Kayda smiles, “It's alright..I had this pain in my side for years..it mostly affects me when I fight..before I was found by your men I was pulled into the forest by a centipede demon..”

Kaede nods before handing Kayda a bowl of stew, “Bear us no ill will child, though now I know ye mean us no harm, in these troubled times of war no stranger will be welcome among us without deep mistrust,”

Kayda puts the empty bowl down, “If’s fine..I understand..I met many people during my travels who do the same thing..you are not the first to have me tied up..still I wonder..who is this Kikyo you say that I look like..”

Kaede sighs, “She was the Village Priestess and Protector..she died when I was a child..fifty years ago..”

Kayda looks at the fire,  _ “It's a good thing my family is use to me leaving sometimes unannounced..so they won't be calling the cops..but still..how do I get back into my own time..” _

Kayda then stands up in shock making Kaede. “Is something wrong child..”

“I need to get out of here..she followed me!” Kaede's eyes widen when the sound of houses being torn down was heard and the warning bell rings. Both women ran out of the house just as the centipede appeared holding a horse in her mouth.

“It's a monster!” Mistress Centipede looks down at the humans sending the flying with her body, laughing evilly she drops the horse in front of Kayda and Kaede. Mistress Centipede eyes Kayda.

“Give it to me! Give me the Sacred Jewel!” she yells out as she lunges at them, making Kayda and Kaede jump out of the way. Kaede looks at Kayda in horror..

“You..you have the jewel..bear it ye still?!” Kaede whispers in horror staring at the girl.

Kayda grumbles, “I don’t know what she is talking about...I’m sorry about this I should have left..I knew demons come after me..” she looks over as Mistress Centipede turns into a sort of spinning top sending the men flying again.

“Neither spears or arrows stop it..its after me…I got to lead it out of the village..” Kayda thoughts looking around.

_ “If I do..I can take care of it myself..then find a way home..” _ she blinks when she sees a light coming out of the forest..with a grunt she starts running.

“Child, where are ye going!” Kaede yells to her.

“I'm going to the forest..where the light is..don’t follow me! I take care of this demon!” Kaede stares in wonder as the demon follows her..

_ “Did..did that child truly say she..she can see the evil aura of the forest..that no earthly bing can see?”  _ she looks behind her as some of the men came towards her with a horse.

Kayda runs hoping to whoever hears her for her side not to be in pain. “Damn it..why me..why now!..this is all my fault…” she looks to the forest and her eyes blinks when the forest seems to glow more and more..

“What the..” Kayda was for sure she was hearing a dog’s growl..and something in her own self seem to be causing it.

* * *

In the Forest the boy seemed to pulse with some sort of arua..before the eyes open, revealing golden amber eyes..

“I smell it..the smell of the woman who killed me..and it’s coming closer,” raising the hand he goes to pull out the arrow but winces when it glows an aura forcing him to stop.

Kayda runs to the forest easily jumping over the roots of the trees, “The Jewel! Give it to me!’ she could hear Mistress Centipede right behind her.

“I fucking told you bitch! I don’t have it!” she leaps out of the way as the demon lunges for her. Kaede who along with many others saw this. Her eyes widen..

“No mortal human could have jumped that much..”

Kayda lands on her hands and feet, she grits her teeth in pain when her side begins to hurt.. “Crap..not now..”

“Hello Kikyo..why are you toying with secondraters like Mistress Centipede?”

Kayda looks up to see the boy, “So I was right..you aren’t dead..” she mutters as the golden eyes look at her with disgust.

“Why are you taking so long to deal with her? Destroy her with a single blast, Kikyo..after all that is what you did to me..” he then looks closer to her and scoffs, “You are looking pretty dumb there Kikyo..”

Kayda growls which makes the boy look at her in shock,  _ “Growl..that type of growl can’t come from some human..but..” _

“Hey mister..Kikyo this, Kikyo that! That is not my name, I’m..” she then turns when Mistress Centipede lunges out of the tree and was about to attack her when arrows pierce her side.

Looking over Kayda saw it was the men from the village, “Good..now pull!” 

Kayda then grunts holding her side again, _ ”Why is my side hurting so much…” _

“You are really being pathetic Kikyo..” and that was it for Kayda as she jumps onto the roots to get close to the boy’s face.

“Listen here mutt! I’m not Kikyo! Kikyo is a Priestess and I can’t be her because I am a... ”

Kaede’s eyes widen at the sight of Inuyasha, “He’s awake? But how..that spell was to never break..but it has..” 

Kayda then screams when Mistress Centipede grabs a hold of her, making her grab the boy’s hair.

“That is it! I am done with this stupid bug!” Kayda turns her head and opens her mouth wide..to the shock of the villagers and Inuyasha black flames begin to spark from her mouth. 

“Here..have a taste of my  **Obsidian Flames!** ” the flames erupted from her mouth hitting the centipede demon straight on..burns were now on her skin and more of her arms had fallen off.

“But..how..” Inuyasha mutters as the girl lands on the ground..him and the other humans gasp as the girl pulls off her bandages revealing a third eye that was above her other two..it glowing bright green as two spines where her ears are suppose to be reveal themselves having hid in her dark black hair..a tail seems to fall out from her sweater. They had two tail fins at the end and the arms of her sweater had burned off revealing black claw scales.

“I’m a Half-Demon like you! Was your nose blocked from being asleep for so long that you didn’t notice..” Kayda turns to him, narrowing all three eyes at the dumbfounded look on his face.

“A Half-Demon..” Kaede stares in wonder

“How do you expect me to believe that you weren’t her when you are drenching in her stench and looking so much like her!”

Kayda rolls her eyes, “Gee I don’t know..maybe my scent! And I thought you canine demons..” she then falls on her knees in pain before she could finish, holding her side, ”Crap..not now..” her eyes widen when her side begins to glow pink.. “What the..it..never did that before..”

The boy’s eyes narrowed on her recognizing that glow..but Kayda didn’t have time to notice that as Mistress Centipede had bitten into her pulling flesh. Kayda eyes narrow on the jewel that fell onto the ground.

“Are you fucking kidding me! For years I had demons after me and it was because I had that fucking thing inside of me! Are you completely shitting me..this is fucking bullshit!”

“It doesn’t matter! Give me the Jewel!” Kayda looks to the boy but before she could say anything she was wrapped against him by Mistress Centipede.

“Oh I knew you were hiding it..typical of a half-demon spawn..just like Inuyasha..who seeks the Shikon Jewel..I have heard of a half-demon by such a name…”Mistress Centipede laughs out loud.

_ “So that’s his name..Inuyasha...that means dog demon...well its not like I can talk my name means small dragon!” _

“Halfs all I need to kick your scaly ass..anymore than that would be a waste of my time so don’t insult me! If I’d wanted, our meeting would’ve been short..and your last..”

Kayda then gasps when Mistress Centipede begins to crush them, “As if you could move at all..pinned like that..or the other half-breed..your both helpless..all you can do now is watch..” to Inuyasha’s horror she ate the jewel.

“It has swallowed the jewel!” the villagers gasp in horror as the demon’s fallen off arms begin to glow before they reattach themselves to her..and then her skin tears off revealing its true form.

“At last my power is complet!”

“Oh great as if she wasn’t ugly enough as it is!” she groans in pain, “Shit..I can’t move..I..lost too much blood..  _ “And I feel so weak..is it because my body is not use to being without the Jewel being in it..”  _ she then notices the arrow that was glowing..”what in the…” she finds herself moving her arm to the arrow, Inuyasha looks down seeing this.

“Hey this arrow is filled with Reiryoku you know..you can’t..” his eyes widen when her hand grapes the arrow that was pinning him to the tree, “You..you can remove it?”

“Nay child! You must not! That arrow contains a spell that keeps him to the tree. If he is you will be free to destroy us all!” Kaede warns her, jumping off the horse.

“Don’t be stupid hag..if you can see the girl can’t fight back..her body is clearly not use without the jewel being in her..at least with me you got a chance, where as that thing is going to eat you! Once her body has digested the Jewel of Four Souls..none of us will be able to stop her!” he looks down at her golden eyes staring at blue and green eyes, “And what about you..are you ready to die..”

Kayda growls and her pupils turning to slits.. “Fucking..no way..I will not die..to this stupid bug! Not with the life I have been living with..I survived too long to die like this..so,” she grips the arrow tighter and pulls.

**“Live Again Inuyasha!”**

The pink aura that surrounds the arrows slowly turns to green before the arrow disappears. Kaede gasps in shock.. “Its gone..my sister’s spell banished”

Kayda pants and looks up when she hears pulsing.. “In-Inuyasha?” then her fellow half-demon starts laughing crazily before Mistress Centipede wraps fully around them. Kayda couldn’t help but roar out when Inuyasha unleashes his power sending her flying along with bits of flesh. She looks up seeing Inuyasha doing some flips in the air.

“Wretched child..” Mistress Centipede hisses out.

Inuyahsa lands with a grin, “Old enough for you, Nasty Hag!”

**“Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!”** his claw hand swipes right at the opening of her mouth and he begins to spin like he was Sonic the Hedgehog, the body being teared apart.

“Well..he is strong…” Kayda says and to her horror she felt her inner dragon purr  _ “Oh no you don’t instincts you are not doing this again to me not like you did with Ses-” _ her eyes then widen when she sees the flesh moving, “What the hell! Why is it still moving!?”

“Find the glowing flesh quickly! That is where the jewel will be and unless we remove it Mistress Centipede will keep reviving..”

“Fucking bullshit..” she mumbles looking around before she sees the small glowing pink orb. She gently takes it out and the flesh soon turns into a skeleton.. “Well..at least that is taken care of..but how the hell did it get inside of my body..

“It doesn’t matter..cause if you don’t give it to me now I’ll begin sharpening my claws on you..” he growls.

Kayda growls back her eyes narrowed in anger.. _ ”So I guess there was a reason why he was sealed to the tree..” _

  
  
  



	2. The Breaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flippy: here is chapter 2 of The Fairytale of the Dog, Dragon and Wolf..I’m actually liking this as much as my other fics..even though hardly anyone is reading it..probably since I replaced Kagome..but who cares this is my fic!
> 
> Anyway if you are enjoying this please leave a review! And be safe everyone! 
> 
> Disclaimer: don’t own Inuyasha or Makai or the Jagan..and never will!

_ On my fifteenth Birthday I never expected to be pulled in the Hidden Well on the Family Shrine..I was just a regular Dragon Half-Demon who just came to visit her family and even though I’m use to the weird and abnormal nothing like being pulled into the pass has happened to me before!  _

_ There was a boy, Inuyasha who like me is a Half-Demon. He was pinned to a tree when I got there. The spell should have held forever..but I..kinda broke it.. _

_ Now I know why other demons were after me ever since I was born..not because I was a Half-Demon..but because I held the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls, the Shikon no Tama was inside my body! _

_ So..here I am..now stuck in the Feudal Age of Japan..the time where both Demons and Humans lived in the same realm. _

* * *

“It doesn;t matter..cause if you don’t give it to me now, I’ll begin sharpening my claws on you,” her fellow half-demon growls at her, making Kayda curl her lips at him.

“No Kayda! You must not let him have it!” Kaede says as the older woman gets in front of her, “Pay no heed to Inuyasha..”

Panting Kayda looks to the glowing jewel in her hand,  _ “This little bead..so harmless by itself..but in contact with demons makes them more powerful..is it curse?” _

“I hate having to wait..” Kayda looks up at Inuyasha’s voice seing the men of the village surrounding him..his golden eyes upon her, “Do you think I’m too gentle..not when you stink of the woman who killed me!”

The villagers gasp in shock when Inuyasha leaps at her, but Kayda stands her ground grabbing his wrist to stop him from attacking her. Grinning at his shock look on his face she wraps her tail around his ankle, tripping him up and making him fall on his back.

He glares up at her, “Next time...I’m cutting you in half!”

“Aww did the little puppy want to scratch my back,” she chuckles at the growl he gives her, “You got to catch me dog boy!” she then blinks when the villagers try to shoot him with arrows making her sigh, “That is not going to work..”

She watches him jump up and slashes at the top of the trees which make the men run out of the way. He lands on one of the stumps, “Keh.who do you people think I am? You think you can hurt me like I did that centipede?” he then blinks when he sees that the dragon girl was leaping away.

“Hey get back here and give me the jewel!

One of the villagers whimpers at Kaede, “Me thinks mayhaps might have chance the centipede,” which makes the priestess sigh as she pulls out a beaded necklace.

“Somehow I knew it will come to this,”

“Prepare yourself!”

Kayda smirks, “You should warn somebody when you're about to attack them!” she jumps out of the way of the attack, keeping her claws wrap around the jewel. She couldn’t help but gulp at the marks that were in the ground. Inuyasha then lands in front of her and growls but he blinks when glowing orbs appear on his neck turning into a beaded necklace.

“The heck are these?”

“Kayda! Utter a subduing spell!” Kayda turns to Kaede with confusion on her face. “It matters not which! Any word to subdue him,”

Inuyasha laughs loudly, “Her? Subdue me!? Ha Don’t make me laugh!” he lunges for her, his claws out. Kayda stares at his ears and…

“Sit Boy!”

The beads around his neck glow green before he slammed face first into the dirt much to Kayda’s amusement. Inuyasha sits up with a wide eye look.

“What in all the hells!?” he tries to pull them off but he couldn’t even get them over his head. Kaede chuckles.

“Pare ye strength Inuyasha. Not all ye power will take those prayer beads from your neck,” Inuyasha growls at her and lunges.

“You withered Crone!” 

“Sit Boy!”

He lands in the dirt again.

“Wow..I wish I had that for every demon I faced…”

* * *

**The next day**

Kayda looks out of Kaede’s house as the men of the village begins to rebuild. Guilt started eating at her heart.

“Child are ye sure you need no aid..I have plenty of herbs to use,” Kayda smiles at Kaede showing her appreciation.

“Thank you lady Kaede but there’s no need. I’m Half-Demon so I heal faster than normal humans,”

Kaede smiles but then her eyes become clouded with worry, “It seems more trouble is ahead of us..since the Shikon no Tama has resurfaces,” Kayda winces at this rubbing the back of her head.

“I’m really sorry about this..if I knew what the reason that Demons were after me all these years I would had gotten the damn jewel out of me years ago..”

“It is not ye fault child..and be warned that now that the jewel is free from ye’s flesh, humans with evil within their hearts will be after it. Far worse than Mistress Centipede will come for it,”

Kayda sighs at this but then gives a look at the other guest, “Speaking of people after the jewel, what are you still doing here?” she asked Inuyasha who was laying on the floor. 

Turning his golden eyes at her he scoffs, “What do you think..I’m waiting for the jewel,”

“With the beads around his neck, his threat is diminished. It is perhaps the only way we can allow him so close to the jewel.”

Her ear spike, (she never really knew what it was) twitched. “Why do you want the jewel anyway..from what I can tell you are already powerful..”

“Ah well he is just half-demon,” Kayda jumps when Inuyasha punches a hole in Kaede’s floor.

He glares at the old woman, hatred in his eyes, “You know what, I’m sick of some dried up witch talk like she knows me!”

Kaede seems to sigh at this, “I see..so you don’t recognize me..doesn’t surprise me..it has been 50 years..I am Kaede. Sister to Kikyo,”

Inuyasha blinks at this, “50..its been 50 years since I was..killed? Or seal or whatever that woman did to me..and you're that brat that followed her?” he blinks in shock staring at the older woman.

“Some of us do grow old,” Kaede glares at him as she puts more logs in the stove.

“Well if your this old..Kikyo must be pushing a 100 by now..keh glad I don’t have to worry about that..at least not for a while..”

“Kikyo didn’t have to worry either,” Inuyasha’s ears twitched.. “She died..when she sealed you to that tree,”

Inuyasha looks to the ground which made Kayda confused, before he looks up with a smirk, “Geez..sorry to hear that..not that I really care or anything,”

_ “But..he does..I can smell it..the scent of grief..” _

Inuyasha lays back down, “One less thing for me to worry about,”

“I wouldn’t let my guard down just yet Inuyasha,” Kaede turns to the two Half-Demons..or more importantly Kayda, “I now know that Kayda is the reincarnation of my sister,” KAyda turns to Kaede with wide eyes.

“Woah..woah..you gotta be joking right? I mean..” she rubs the back of her head nervously, “I mean..my Master told me that I have some abilities of a priestess but I was never trained! No one would want to train a Half-Demon who was being chased by demons!’

Inuyasha scoffs, “Well that’s stupid..that has always been the way with Half-Demons..” 

Kayda shakes her head holding the urge to roll her eyes, “Maybe in this time period but in mine Half-demons are treated better..” she then looks down..or mostly at the jewel that was in her hand, “Just not me..”

It became quiet before Kaede spoke again, “Maybe you have no training but you not only resemble her but also the Jewel of Four Souls was in your body..that alone is proof enough..”

“ _ It's up to ye now child, to take over its protection,” _

Kaede’s words echo through her mind as she walks through the village, the Jewel around her neck. Her eyes were glaring at it.

* * *

_ Flashback-12 years ago _

_ “Papa...no papa..” a younger Kayda cries, big fat tears dripping down her face as she stares at her papa. He has short black hair that was spiked up, looking like flames. His two eyes were red while the middle eye was green just as hers.. He had a huge gaping hole in his chest.. _

_ “My..” he coughs up blood but he takes the younger Kayda’s hand into his own, “Live..Long..and well...take care of your mother..and I..will always be watching over you..my small dragon..” _

_ “Papa...PAPA NO COME BACK!” _

_ Flashback ends _

* * *

_ “Me..protect it?! When this stupid thing is the reason why..why father died…?” _

“She’s the Reincarnation of who?!” Kayda blinks when she hears voices and her head turns to some of the men of the village.

“You gotta admit there is something unworldly about her besides her demon heritage.”

“Bout who,” a woman came up to the group and Kayda’s eyes widened when more and more people joined the crowd.

“The lass..they’re saying that girl is Kikyo”

“That’s Kikyo-Sama for those who respected her!” an older man scolded.

“Me..I always knew it was Lady Kikyo all along,”

“Kikyo-Sama has come back!”

Then they started bowing at her much to her shock, “Ok..time to get out of here..”

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree, his eyes narrow.. 

_ “She died..and I never knew..”  _ without looking he quickly catches the pear that was thrown up at him..his eyes narrow at the sight of the Dragon Half-Demon..who was holding a bunch of fruit and vegetables..

“Hey..don’t you want to eat? I got enough to share if you want..and I can’t really eat all this myself..I am a Dragon Half-Demon..”

He raises an eyebrow at that, “Where’d you get all that stuff from if you can’t eat it all?” the girl sighs an annoyance in her eyes.

“The Villagers gave it to me..and they wouldn’t take no for an answer..and I don’t want to waste it all so why don’t you come down and help me eat it..”

He stares at her as she eats..he couldn’t help but be amaze on how much she looked like Kikyo..well except for the spine ears and tail..and the extra third eye. He glares at her, “Whatever you’re up to I’m not buying it,” 

She blinks at him, “Buying what?” she then sighs putting the pear down, “Listen..its fair to say you don’t like me, right?”

Inuyasha scoffs, “Way more than fair,”

“Whatever..it’s not even me you dislike, it's Kikyo and I’m not her!” he then quickly jumps back into the tree dropping the vegetable that he was eating at that. He hears her sigh, “As I said I’m not her, I’m Kayda! Can’t we just call it truce?”

“Ha! I knew it!” he quickly stands up, pointing a finger at her, “If you haven’t realize yet lizard is that I’m only after the Jewel!”

“So you can become a Full Demon right?” he blinks at her, how did she know?

“The way you reacted when Kaede called you a Half-Demon...I seen your kind all the time,”

Inuyasha growls, “What do you mean my kind?”

“That you hate yourself..at least the human part of you..” he watches her stand up and she turns her blue and green eyes at him, “Unlike you I’m proud to be a Half-Demon..I’m the Daughter of Hiei, a Powerful Dragon Demon and Kaori Higurashi a human, older Half-Sister to Souta Higurashi..I’m happy being who I am and nothing is going to change that..” he glares at her in anger, he doesn’t hate himself..its just that everyone hates him!

“You’re just trying to lure me into a false sense of security!”

“Oh really?” she crosses her arms, “That’s really funny dog boy. Considering all I have to do to make you stop is say is say the word sit..” Inuyasha yelps when the beads glow again and he finds himself landing on the ground hard.

“Oh fucking..I am so sorry..shit I got to be more careful when I say that word now!” he blinks when she helps him stand up but he pulls himself away from her. He growls at her making her sigh..

* * *

Later that evening, Kayda was sleeping in Kaede’s house..  _ “Its been two days now..I hope they aren’t worry..Grandpa..Souta..Mom..but maybe..its better..at least this way they won’t get hurt…” _

She pulls the blanket over her falling asleep..not realizing that the Jewel was glowing..and sending out a signal to those who want to use it.

What looked like a regular crow was sitting by the window frame looking inside..but it wasn’t..instead it had three red eyes and sharp fangs in its beak. The demon’s long tail seemed to wag at the thought of getting that powerful jewel..it caw’s about to go in when a small pebble hits it.

Flying it tries to hide in the trees where other crows were but a figure in red jumps up slashing at all the birds. In anger the Crow Demon flies off making Inuyasha scoff at it..

“There’s the first of them, sniffing out the scent of the Jewel..stupid Crow Demon..”

The Crow Demon roars out into the night..

* * *

A rabbit was nibbling on some grass the next day. It looks up hearing a noise before running off..but it was too late as something grabs it’s neck and breaks it, killing it.. 

Kayda sighs sniffing the rabbit before taking a huge bite into it..because of her dragon heritage she needed raw flesh but unlike other Dragon Demons she couldn’t eat human flesh..so she eats prey like the rabbit she was now chewing to the bone.

Wiping the blood off her face, she blinks she realizes she was at the Dry Well..”Huh..I didn’t realize I came this far..” she looks down the hill at the well.

“That’s how I got here..” she mutters but then to her surprise a hand clamps onto her and begins to drag her away..the scent of humans hits her nose.

_ “What the fuck!!!” _

* * *

“Kayda! Kayda!” Inuyasha looks down seeing that the old lady was calling out that wenche’s name.

“We looked everywhere, but she’s not here.” one of the men tell her and Kaede looked worried.

“Could it be she went off on her own,” Inuyasha sighs before jumping down to the ground making the villagers jump in fear. He rolls his eyes.

“Don’t worry about her she went hunting this morining,”

“Hunting?” 

Inuyasha holds back the groan of annoyance, “She is a Dragon Half-Demon..Dragon are carnivores..be grateful that she can’t eat Human flesh like full blooded Dragon Demons..”

Kaede nods, “Yes..ye are right..still..we spoke of those who seek the Sacred Jewel..”

“Wait..she took the Jewel!”

* * *

Kayda was thrown onto the ground, “You fucking bastards! If you didn’t grab me from behind!” she growls at the bandits. They laugh at her before one turned the other way.

“Hey Boss! We caught the girl just like you said we should..” Kayda turns and her eyes wide before she quickly covers her nose.

“Oh Kami..what is that smell…” she blinks at the giant..and her eyes widen..

“The Jewel..give me the Jewel..” he groans and her eyes narrow as he stands up..she growls when the other bandits try to grab her.

“Hey, Boss, try taking it off in one swing,” 

“And you are an idiot to not realize your Boss is dead!” she ducks down, easily pulling free just as the giant swings. Unfortunately the sword hits the bandit, Blood drip from the huge wound and the others scream in horror. 

“What did you do that for boss..” he groans before dying which made the so called boss chuckles.

Kayda glares putting her hand over her nose.. “Kami..what a vile stench..even with my heighten sense of smell I’m surprise they haven’t figure it out..the scent of a half-decayed corpse..”

With a growl she leaps over the sword that was swung at her..not knowing that the necklace that was holding the jewel fell off her neck before she swipes at the armor cutting it off. The men scream in horror as a gaping hole was revealed and a crow demon pops out..

“Been eating chest and heart all night and making yourself a cozy little nest,” she growls at the cawing demon, “Your kind is too weak to fight your own battles or to even manipulating the living ?!” She then jumps out of the way the sword slashing off the head of another bandit.

“Come out and fight me you stupid bird!” she thrusts her hand into the hole forcing the Crow Demon to fly off..but to her horror she sees it landing for a second before flying off again..with the jewel in it’s mouth..

“Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me!” she runs out of the shack trying to catch up to it when she yelps as she crashes into Inuyasha.

“The Jewel? Where’s the Jewel?” thankfully Kayda wasn’t annoyed and pointed at the Crow Demon.

“That stupid crow got it!” Inuyasha glare at her answer but he yelps when she starts chasing after it. She then curses, “Damn it..its too far..not even my Obsidian Flames will be able to reach it…” her eyes then widen when the Crow swallow it.

“Shit..we need to hurry..that thing feeds on humans!” she runs faster hoping to catch it soon..luckily it seemed to slow down a bit as it began to change..Inuyasha stares at her before they both hear a scream.. 

“My baby!” 

Kayda growls, “Ok new plan..you attack it while I’ll get the boy..”

“But what about the..” “STOP TALKING ABOUT THE FUCKING JEWEL FOR ONE FUCKING DAMN SECOND!”

Inuyasha blinks at her yell, “I’m not going to let a kid die..and we can catch up to the damn bird once it regenerates..the Jewel isn’t going anywhere until we defeat it..” Inuyasha nods at that before leaping into the air right above the demon.

**“Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!”**

As Inuyasha cuts apart the Crow, the pieces of flesh and the boy dropped into the river. Without even stopping Kayda jumps into the water much to the shock of the people.

“Im..so glad I took those lessons..” she mutters before she gently and quickly grabs the boy

“How can she do that?”

“She's fast!”

“She’s an imp, I’ll tell you! A water imp! She’s not human,”

“Well duh...I thought my tail and ears will give me away,” she whispers making the kid chuckles before she begins to swim back to the shore on her back

“It’s on its back now! I don’t believe it! What a day! What a girl! What an imp!”

“And they say teenage girls get excited..” she quickles climbs back onto shore, and smiles gently at the boy, “Its ok.. You're safe now..” she then turns when she hears the cawing of the crow and glares at the demon.. “Ok now to deal with you..”

She then hears the boy cry out in fear and her eyes widen, “The foot..” looking around she sees a man holding a bow and some arrows, “Sir..may I borrow your bow?”

Thanking the man, she tore off some of her sweater where Mistress Centipede had bit into her. She then ties the foot to the arrow before she begins to aim..

_ “Kikyo..if you're there..I need your strength..” _

“My butt she’s going to hit it..” Inuyasha mutters but then he notices that her Third Eye has begun to glow before the green energy that had freed him from the seal begins to pool from her arm into the arrow..

“I..I can do this..I know it!” she lets go, sending the arrow flying with the foot attach to it. Inuyasha gasps.

“That’s..actually pretty smart..shooting the foot..”

_ “The foot can’t help but be drawn by the jewel..which almost guarantees it’ll hit!” _

A green light took over the Crow Demon and it didn’t even have a chance to caw out as it was killed..but then to Kayda’s horror..the Jewel begins to glow between bright green and pink.

“What’s happening…” she cries out and covers her face as a bright light takes over the sky..”Please don’t tell me I did what I think I did…”

Many lights then begin to spread across the sky, Kayda’s ear spines droop.. “Oh shit..this isn't good..”

* * *

As the sun begins to set, her and Inuyasha begin to search for the jewel, “Are you sure it fell around here..” Inuyasha blinks when he sees the worry in her eyes, “What’s the matter girl?”

Kayda looks up..and sighs.. “I’m pretty sure..at least a piece of it..”

She walks away not seeing his dumb founded face, “A peice?! What do you mean by that?!”

Kayda groans, “didn’t you see that light show?! As I said before I was never trained in my Reiryoku abilities..so I think I may have subconsciously put some into that arrow..and when it hit the Demon..it also hit the jewel..”

She then turns around just as the head of the Crow demon came out of the bushes and easily smashes it into the ground..a piece of light falls to the ground making Kayda sigh..

“And I was right,” she kneels down picking it up.. “We don’t have the Jewel..but..a Shard of it.”

“WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flippy: so here is chapter 2! I know some of it is the same as canon but the first few are going to be with some added features..Kayda in this isn’t actually that worry about getting back to her time..thinking that maybe staying in the past will be better than staying in the future and she and Inuyasha will be fighting together..
> 
> Anyway I’m glad you are enjoying this please leave a review I live for them! Please?

**Author's Note:**

> Yep! Kayda is a half demon like Inuyasha..just a dragon one..her dragon is base off of Toothless just they have a third eye..its the Jagan the eye that Hiei has from Yu Yu Hakusho
> 
> I always wonder why the jewel never reacted until Kagome's 15 birthday and I thought what if it always did..and I always thought what happen to the demons? So this is what I came up with! Anyway tell me what you guys think and leave a reivew!
> 
> I don't own toothless or the Jagan or Makai (demon world)


End file.
